


The Power of Friendship

by StarRoseColors



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SPOP Palentines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: 28 days of different friendships, from Bright Moon to the Fright Zone, let's go...
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Glimmer & Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1: Meetings and Beginnings

“Hello!”

Scorpia can’t help herself. She yelps, barely avoiding her tail from swinging out and stinging the small girl who suddenly appeared in front of her. The girl giggles, as if she doesn’t notice. “Are you here for the social experiment?” she asks, purple pigtails releasing a column to lower her to the floor.

Her feet never touch the floor. Instead, the hair formed legs and the girl sits on them, holding a tablet and a smile.

Scorpia blinks. “The…what?”

“The social experiment of the diplomatic tea parties!” The girl leans forward. “It isn’t as big as the Princess Prom, but it’s still a nice one!” She grabbed Scorpia’s claw. “C’mon, I know a good spot!”

She can’t help but follow. “I’m Scorpia,” she manages out, noticing the difference between her frilly dress and the other girl’s messy overalls. “What’s your name?”

“Entrapta!” The smile she flashes her is bright and she can’t help but smile back.

They end up at a balcony overlooking a dining room. Entrapta doesn’t settle down next to Scorpia, but she does pull out a small bag. “Tiny cupcake?” she says, opening the bag to pull one out.

“Yes please!”


	2. Day 2: Childhood Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another AU, Queen Angella stumbles across a odd box.

“Glimmer!”

The princess of Bright Moon paused in her duel with an imaginary foe, glancing over her shoulder at the entrance to the courtyard. “Yes, Mother?” she said sweetly, trying her best to hide the sword she had stolen from the armory behind her back. The queen raised a brow but continued.

“There’s somebody I would like you to meet.” She glanced at the door, making a gentle come-hither gesture. Glimmer followed her stare, eyes going wide at the small child hiding behind a door. “Come here, love.” Angella said quietly, smile warm.

The girl carefully stepped inside the courtyard. A pair of blue-yellow eyes stared back at Glimmer as she trotted up to her mother, ears flat against her head. Angella patted her on the head as she led her to stand face to face with Glimmer. “Glimmer, this is your new sister, Catra.”

The two stared at each other. Angella stepped back. “I’ll let you two get to know each other.” she said, walking out. Neither of them noticed the queen whisper a “Watch them.” to a nearby guard.

“So…” Glimmer started.

“So…”

They stared.

And stared some more.

“Do you like weapons?” Catra nodded, a small smile forming that had little fangs poking out. “Cool!” the princess said, hefting up the sword. “I know a shortcut to the armory! C’mon!”

The two scrambled out of the courtyard, not noticing the guard’s sudden bafflement at the courtyard's sudden lack of two little girls.


	3. Day 5: Jokes and Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Perfuma play a trick on Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also inspired from a prompt on Tumblr: Catra with her ears back, expressing herself like a cat

“Are you sure this is needed?” Perfuma asked, watching and wincing as Glimmer stuffed the minty-smelling herb in the wind-up herb. “I mean, why are we doing this?”

“She replaced my conditioner with hair dye. This is more then needed.” The two poke their heads around the corner. Soon enough, their target was turning the corner, reading over a report. Glimmer quietly set the toy on the floor. The instant she released it, it set off, squeaking as it went.

Catra looked up sharply, looking around, ears pinned back. Then her eyes landed on the convincing-looking mouse toy. Her eyes dilated. She threw aside the report and pounced.

Glimmer giggled as Catra chased the toy, squealing in joy. Perfuma couldn’t help a giggle of her own, enjoying the sight of the clear pleasure. Then the toy turned the corner sharply. Their smiles faded as Catra skidded across the floor.

There was a loud crash, followed by an “OW!”

“Run?” Perfuma suggested. She stopped at the loud purring. “Oh, she found the catnip.”

“We should go,” Glimmer said, turning away. “So nobody connects us.” The blonde nodded.

The two ran away, just in time to barely avoid the sounds of Adora finding Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts here and over at @starsfic.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at starsfic on Tumblr.


End file.
